Into the depths of ones mind
by allthingspossible
Summary: A look into Ron Stoppable's mind and his thoughts on his girl friend Kim Possible. A parallel story to my other fanfiction: floating above the clouds. please comment and enjoy! :) (corrected first person to third person like it should be)


Hey everyone. I decided to create this short story that runs parallel to my other story: floating above the clouds, except this one is Ron's version. I hope you enjoy and please do comment. thanks!

* * *

Ron Stoppable, a blond-haired, brown-eyed student who went to Middleton high school, who had the motto "never be normal" attached to his personality, was waiting for Kim to meet him after school.

Ron's mind had started to wander, thinking about the homework he got from Mr Barkin and the usual 'comments' he got from Bonnie Rockwaller that day. It was nothing but the usual 'I'm the queen of the food chain and your a loser'. Some day that 'thing', yes he called her a thing as she is certainly not human, at least his book, is certainly going to get her comeuppance.

His mind started to focus on his red-haired girlfriend, Kim Possible. He started to wonder how on earth he managed to make Kim his girlfriend in the first place, not to mention being his friend since pre school where they first met each other. He couldn't believe at the time that he had made a friend and little did he know what an amazing friend she was and still is. She can do anything is her motto and she can, well, except cook and play video games. That was his job and had vowed never to let her cook again after many times poisoning him and Mr Barkin during home economics.

Kim Possible, the girl who could have chosen any other guy in the world who is better than him in almost everything and she picked him. All he had was some strange mystical monkey power and dumb luck.

Many times he had to watch Kim go out with many different boys over the years. First with Walter Nelson, who really was not her type at all, and when they had the accident with the pair of them locking braces and an embarrassing trip to the hospital, they split up. I haven't seen Walter since.

Next was the high school crush Josh Mankey. The big show off he was. They went on one date and all that was, was a crush and nothing more. The fact that Drakken and Shego were involved in trying to make Kim disappear bit by bit every time she blushed wasn't fun at all, especially when I had to contact Wade and travel with his stupid Wade bot half way around the world to find some plant that would cure Kim. She was lucky I had arrived in time since she was on her last life. Not going to do that again, hopefully.

Ron shuddered as he came across the memory that he and Kim hated the most. The memory of Dr Drakken's perfect synthodrone that went by the name Eric. That bag of syntho-goo nearly lured Kim to her demise. That was the time I became really protective of Kim and knew something was wrong as well as my love for Kim grew past the friendship level. Seeing Drakken whimper under my mercy that night was a great moment and the best moment that night by far is actually having the guts to tell Kim how much I love her. Don't tell Kim that, she thinks the dance and the kiss was the best moment and I had agreed with her that night but having the guts to say something was the hardest and most rewarding thing I had ever done. Not even all the super villains in the world could scare me that much.

Ron Stoppable concluded his thoughts then and there. He might not have been the best person academically and certainly not the best looking but Kim knew he had qualities that others didn't have like helping the world out and having mystical monkey powers, even though they would come and go as they please, they seemed to help out then and there.

But what mattered the most was his most beautiful, smart red-headed girlfriend and not to forget his pet naked mole rat Rufus. Without Rufus, he would be at square one still and still watching Kim from the sidelines as a friend.

Yes, Ron Stoppable, the high school student who had the tendency to get under Mr Barkin's feet and get called a loser by Bonnie Rockwaller and almost failing his exams and getting bad grades had gotten a lucky streak for once in his life by going out with one of the best people in the school and his best friend since old days gone by, he wouldn't have it any other way.

Ron Stoppable, a never normal person with an extraordinary life...

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story. I've been busy lately with stuff so I haven't had time to write on my other fanfiction: a spanner thrown in the works. if you haven't checked out my other fanfictions then please do. I always welcome criticism and comments on my work. thank you for reading and have a good day. and remember, if anything is possible for a possible then its possible for us. see ya! x :)


End file.
